


美满饭店

by romanticengine



Category: nothinghappenedafterhappilyeverafter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticengine/pseuds/romanticengine





	美满饭店

马嘉祺在普通的周一早晨六点五十分起床，七点二十到校，然后准备国旗下讲话，讲完话跑去器材室偷亲扛旗男孩陈玺达，帮他把国旗班的红色制服脱下来，换上T恤和校服，期间还要偷吻无数次，出门的时候两个人嘴巴都是红的。后来他们一起学会了抽烟，在每个普普通通的中午，一起在实验室楼背后的芭蕉林里抽一根烟，陈玺达像藏小抄一样把烟藏在笔芯里，放甜美的水果爆珠，放薄荷万宝路，他会故意把烟举高让马嘉祺够不着，马嘉祺犯烟瘾的时候就会像个笨蛋女孩一样赖在他怀里，垫着脚也够不着他的手。冬天马嘉祺穿白色高领毛衣，脸颊凉凉地贴在他心口，手臂紧紧抱着他的腰，嘴里黏糊糊地念着“给我抽”“陈玺达你这个猪”，陈玺达瞬间就很快乐，感到这个娇娇小孩、那个在国旗下讲话的马嘉祺、在纯K唱十二楼的马嘉祺还有会在偷亲他时拉着他的手摸自己的胸部的马嘉祺，都是他一个人的。他在寒假和妈妈去丽江的时候，同行的姐姐在看一部日本动画，男孩和女孩坐在卡拉OK里相互表白，男孩最后鼓起勇气问：我可以摸你的胸吗？最后竟然真的被允许，两个人通红着脸进行了摸胸游戏。陈玺达不是没有感受过女孩子的胸部，小时候的女朋友在周末约会时故意打扮成熟女的样子，穿领口开很低的黑色吊带衫，然后她撒娇地挽着他的手，他的手臂就陷进少女刚刚发育了一点点的胸部中间，偶尔被软软的肉挤压到，像生蚝流进嘴里的那种迷幻感，在AV里有多血脉偾张，真实体验里他的心态就有多稳，像一只座山雕那么稳。马嘉祺也会在芭蕉林里的偷情时刻，疯疯癫癫地把小达的大手放在自己平平的胸部，不管他的手冰不冰，自己有没有胸部可以摸，然后说“你都摸了我的胸给我抽一口嘛”。陈玺达被他可爱得虐待欲疯涨，手放下来两秒钟，马嘉祺急切地抽一口，然后他马上又把烟从他嘴里拿出来，他看着马嘉祺被冻得嘴唇发白，几缕甜甜的白色烟丝从他嘴里飘出来，露出一个难得一见的白痴美丽笑容，陈玺达看得一下就把他抱进怀里，马嘉祺不知道他怎么突然发情，拿毛衣包住的拳头敲敲他的背，说“你快再给我抽一口”。陈玺达觉得他瘦得快被风吹散了，他在他怀里的大小就像一只瘦瘦的小猫，他警告马嘉祺不许再穿这么少了，然后把他裹进自己的校服里，他亲一口给马嘉祺抽一口。再走出芭蕉林时，两个人的嘴又红得像偷了情（确实偷了情）。  
他们在那个时候装作亲嘴就是全天下最爽的事情，好像亲嘴可以带来什么精神上的性高潮。实际上他们都很明白，真正的性高潮比精神上的高潮爽多了，怕的就是在超爽过后发现其他的事情都变得不爽了，抽烟不爽了，小小的偷情也不爽了，从而丧失了快乐。但是最终他们还是做了，做了个惊天动地，陈玺达第一次看马嘉祺属于女孩的小穴时，他觉得好神奇，和A片里那些杂乱无章的草丛、肉红色的成熟女穴不同，他的小穴是一条粉红色的小缝，被自己分泌出的液体浸湿成亮晶晶的样子，软得像一片粉红色的沼泽。他记得他试着把手指捅进去时，马嘉祺羞得拿手臂挡住自己的脸，害羞又淫荡的声音让他感觉自己在玷污圣女，马嘉祺这个圣女为了怀上他的宝宝受苦受难，最后缩在床上像一团带血的胎儿被他抱在怀里。他们从没机会在夜晚做爱，他就这样平白无故地将马嘉祺一览无遗，第一次做的时候，马嘉祺的女穴流着血被他的手指捅得流水，那时他咬着陈玺达的肩不敢抬头，好像是生怕自己的样子太色了被陈玺达讨厌。但是陈玺达爱死了他这个样子，他喜欢他一切性癖，他觉得好可爱，就像马嘉祺隐秘地喜欢着被虐待，被人轻轻扯着头发插入更容易潮吹，他就让他在怀孕六个月的时候抱着自己的肚子跪在床上，他从后面插入他的小妻子。马嘉祺那两条又白又细的腿根本支撑不住自己的重量，到后来颤抖得跪不住，他把马嘉祺抱到自己身上才发现他满脸是泪，他隆起一些的肚子隔在他们俩中间，他去吻马嘉祺的眼泪，手握着他的腰，阴茎埋在他的身体里，马嘉祺撑着他的小腹扭动着，想给自己找快乐。马嘉祺越哭越厉害，一边掉眼泪一边揉自己的乳头，把两点都揉得艳红，却哭得失魂落魄，他是在演，给陈玺达演他最淫荡最像个女孩的样子，他用那双被眼泪打湿的眼睛望着陈玺达，带着爱带着恨，像是要把他十四岁的小丈夫吞掉。  
他们白日宣淫无数次，那一次也不过是最普通的一次，马嘉祺去他家给他补习，妈妈说七点下楼吃饭，他答应着好，装作是第一次带马嘉祺上楼，到最后他们都越走越急，刚走进房间就那么急切地关上门，他吻着马嘉祺柔软的嘴，手伸进他的短裤里摸他的屁股。上一周他去外地参加比赛，马嘉祺在家里做考卷，在他们的视频里，他就那么普普通通地把他那些粉红色的自慰玩具放在试卷上，像介绍自己的朋友一样告诉陈玺达，这是插后面的、这是偶尔会带去学校的……他比在现实里和陈玺达做爱的那个马嘉祺淫荡一百倍，他可以脱掉内裤双腿大张地对着镜头，把震动的跳蛋塞进自己的女穴，不整齐的牙齿咬住自己的下唇或用一截短短的粉色舌头舔着一根冷冰冰的假阴茎，一点都不圣女。马嘉祺说等你回来有奖励，所以他去给马嘉祺的开门的时候就摸了一把他的胸，发现那里什么都没有，他把马嘉祺领进玄关，马嘉祺熟悉的金色玄关，其实他被陈玺达偷偷带回家做过很多次了，陈玺达一边走一边小声问他，你是不是没穿内裤，一边说着话还想从后面把手伸进他裤子里。他的妈妈还站在他们前面，笑盈盈地看他们打闹，却不知陈玺达的好朋友马嘉祺其实是他的小情妇，在她面前嬉戏的时候他没穿内裤，再寒暄下去就会有水顺着他的大腿流下来。陈玺达在他自己的房间里亲手脱下马嘉祺的短裤，看见他那个湿透的女穴间有一条细细的透明的线垂下来，他的手托着马嘉祺的屁股，把那条线从小穴间轻轻拉出来，马嘉祺骨头酥了一样地被他托着，像被玩具操得潮吹的小美人鱼，连阴茎也没碰到就吹出大滴腥甜的液体来，陈玺达就这样看着他粉红色的小穴之间滑落出一个圆形的跳蛋，上面沾满了他自己的水。嘉祺，好漂亮……他不知道这算是赞美还是羞辱，他手足无措地看着马嘉祺双腿无力地瘫坐在他的床上，眼睛红红，穿着湿透的T恤和一双白袜，比他梦里的甜美。马嘉祺又给他口交了一次，他的嘴也像个甜梦，把陈玺达吸得无法思考，像是被打入了梦境第十层的人间甜蜜情场，等他插进马嘉祺里面，马嘉祺骑在他上面被他大开大合地顶弄，他人生首次觉得做爱真的会上瘾，他真想立即死去或者永远活在这一刻，他又爱又恐惧，他怕经历了这种快乐后其他事情都变得无趣了，只有马嘉祺有趣，马嘉祺才值得爱。  
晚上妈妈做了鱿鱼炖鸡、红烧带鱼、土豆炒藕丁和半只甜皮鸭，鸭是马嘉祺喜欢吃的，陈玺达拼命给他夹菜，妈妈在一边说：你别给别人嘉祺夹啦，你看人家都不好意思了。马嘉祺笑得羞涩，说着阿姨没关系的，脚却在桌子下面踢陈玺达，陈玺达用两条的小腿去夹他的小腿，用自己的脚把他的脚关住，马嘉祺挣也挣不开，然后两个人都笑起来。那天陈玺达送他回家，他们纯情地走了三趟，刚到马嘉祺家他要走的时候，马嘉祺却回过头主动去拉他的手说：哎，不然我再送你回家吧。陈玺达看见路灯下马嘉祺的脸，想起那回他游完泳和一群狐朋狗友去唱K，在纯K的廉价歌厅里他第一次见到马嘉祺，他站在紫色的迪斯科灯光底下唱莫文蔚的“十二楼”，他牙齿乱长，但又是迷人的漂亮男孩，有的人坐在沙发上抽烟，有人在暧昧地拼酒，他喜欢的女孩想拉他的手，他却在想：这是什么天籁啊？他转头问他们：那是谁。那些男孩抬头说：那是马嘉祺，刚从外地转来的，最近好多女生都在说他，你没听说吗。陈玺达是没听说，但他记住了马嘉祺这个名字，在他备受女孩宠爱的十三年里，他破天荒地头一次找一个男生讲话、加微信。马嘉祺和他靠得很近，白白的手指在他手机屏幕上敲敲打打，他什么都没注意，就记得马嘉祺是香的，有一股女孩的味道，但不是他小女友那种洗发水的清香味，也不是风云少女偷喷妈妈香水的味道，他后来才知道是属于他爱上的那个女孩的体香。马嘉祺把自己的微信号输进陈玺达的手机里，然后在手机那点微弱的灯光下对陈玺达一笑，那一刻正好有人在唱“龙卷风”，马嘉祺撩起嘴角露出一颗尖尖的小牙齿，传说在人类遇到真爱的那一刻，时间会静止，全世界只剩下两个人四目相对，然后一见钟情，陈玺达就在那一瞬间连自己姓什么都不记得了。一个名叫真爱的天灾叮地降落到他头上，他被害得五迷三道，他想如果有一天他可以写一本自传，他一定会写下这一刻，他真正拥有他的宝贝初恋的这一刻。传说又说，在时间静止等待两人一见钟情后，会飞速拨动时针让时间过得飞快，让热恋的人们手忙脚乱。陈玺达偷偷牵着马嘉祺的手走在霓虹灯闪闪的街，他们用一副耳机听歌，听李健的“假如爱有天意”，这也是马嘉祺喜欢的，他们亲密得不能再亲密，爱得不能再爱了。他们又这样吹着夜风走回他家门口，他舍不得马嘉祺走，尽管明天上学又要见到他了，他还是好舍不得。马嘉祺嘴上说他烦，还是和他拖着手，说不然再去买个奶茶喝吧。他们仔细拖延时间，从离家最近的coco走到离家最远的橘菓子，陈玺达举着自己的草莓牛奶说：是马嘉祺的味道！就这样一秒都不浪费地谈情说爱，直到又走回马嘉祺家楼下，妈妈都打电话来催了，他们恶心巴拉又甜蜜无比地喝完对方的饮料，他就把马嘉祺依依不舍地抱在怀里，完全不想松手，恨不得和马嘉祺长在一起。马嘉祺在他耳边柔柔地讲：你回去嘛，明天见啦。他又像个笨蛋一样低头蹭蹭马嘉祺的胸口：如果我们可以结婚就好了啊，每天住在一起。马嘉祺抱着他笑起来，说：初中生结婚，你想得美哦，笨猪。他站在黑漆漆的楼道里和马嘉祺亲了一会儿，抱了一会儿才说再见了。那天晚上他站在马嘉祺家楼下看着他房间的灯亮起来才离开，他也无法预料，他最狂野的春梦就快要成真了，他一边飞奔回家一边想，恋爱是世界上最好的事情吧！  
后来他们决定一起戒烟的那天，就是马嘉祺偷偷和陈玺达一起决定不去堕胎的那天。其实马嘉祺已经两个月没有生理期了，身形比起之前的瘦削变得更柔软，他们逃了一截选修课，心惊胆战地站在无人的卫生间里等验孕棒出结果。陈玺达帮他把验孕棒拿出来，两个人都不敢看，也没有人说话，马嘉祺的表情意外很平静，他除了做爱没在任何时候哭过，毕业不哭离开家也不哭，不在小达怀里就比任何人都冷酷。他坐在马桶上，陈玺达站在他面前，背靠着门板，问他想要什么结果。他望着陈玺达的眼睛，感觉有点痛，他们的热恋没有一秒是痛的，即便是痛苦也是可以被消化成快乐的痛苦，他甚至在偷偷享受着这份蜜一样的痛苦。直到那天，他坐在那里仿佛面临着爱情和死亡，他没想过原来他和陈玺达的小小世界竟然可以被这样轻易地击碎，如果他不想要小孩，他们必然会失去一些什么重要的东西。名叫2046的列车上，他是流泪流得很慢，需要一整天来悲情的露露，陈玺达是那个乘车的人，他们在他们自己的车厢里做爱又跳舞，接吻再死去，他们用力创造的爱情世界被命运揭开了顶，风吹进来，就要把他们吹散了。要爱情还是要死亡？他伸出手去牵陈玺达的手，用最甜美安心的眼神看他，然后把验孕棒从他手里拿出来，看见那两条红色的横线后心一下子揪紧了，陈玺达拿来看了之后眼睛红了，马嘉祺去抱他，把他当成小孩子来爱，拍拍他的背。他们原来谈过这件事情，陈玺达问他如果有小宝宝了怎么办，他说不会的啊，他只是在心里祈祷不会有，有了的话他会舍不得。他抱着陈玺达的腰，像之前无数次那样子，陈玺达埋在他肩膀上哭了，眼泪把他打湿，睫毛扫在他脖子上，他们都被爱情骗惨了。马嘉祺说，别哭啊，陈玺达停不住，好像是对不起他一样痛得心都被挖空，马嘉祺冷着一张脸，身体却很暖，他说没关系的，那就生下来呀。听见这句话，陈玺达哭得更凶了，眼泪比嘉陵江的水还汹涌，他抱着马嘉祺的身体在抖，却不知道马嘉祺就是爱他这个样子，他似乎对不起他的样子，甜蜜又多情，甜腻到使人愚笨，用灵魂不知所云地糜烂、热血地恋爱的陈玺达，才是他喜欢的那个小男孩。那晚他们没做爱，他们躺在床上面对面地抽烟，马嘉祺先抽一口，再递给陈玺达，陈玺达的嘴贴着他吻过的烟头，尝他尝过的甜蜜。他和陈玺达在一起的时候他可以有冰冷的扑克脸，可以不美丽，也可以有巨大的性欲，也可以没有云云。马嘉祺第一次抽烟不过肺，甜甜的烟在喉咙里滚一圈就跑掉，然后两个人在房间里云里雾里地接吻，用手机放一首新不了情，一遍亲吻一边抱在一起跳舞，他把下巴搁在陈玺达肩上。只是为了驱散烟雾而已，他们在白色的烟里发生爱情，陈玺达的手抓着他的腰，他感觉他的手热得不像人类了，于是很笨地骗自己只是为了不留气味，不是偷情，没有热恋，陈玺达也是一个假人，怎么会有人的手这么烫？  
怀孕的时候苦乐参半，他办了休学，生完小孩就可以和陈玺达在一个班上课了。他是在肚子开始显怀的三月离开学校的，他一个人在课室里收拾课本和卷子，前一天下了雨，天空很干净，云像从粉红色的咖啡上面舀出的粉红色的泡沫，脆弱地堆在天边，被窗户切割成一块一块。陈玺达训练完去五楼教室找他，帮他拿书，然后他们一起回家，陈玺达一定要扶着他的腰走操场，橡胶跑道滑滑的，陈玺达恨不得把他抱起来走。他住在陈玺达家里，陈玺达的妈妈就像江直树的妈妈对湘琴那样对他很好（虽然陈玺达比较湘琴），但是白天家里的大人都要上班，他一个人在家里看书，无聊了拿陈玺达很早的gameboy玩宝可梦，打到百刻道馆的真沙子就卡住，他的波加曼已经很强了还打不过真沙子的超能妙喵。有时候陈玺达回家的时候他刚睡完午觉醒来，陈玺达迫不及待地掀开被子用脸贴着他的肚子跟小孩讲话，说什么“你有监督妈妈好好吃饭吗”“今晚量肚围如果瘦了爸爸会很生气”“会骂你噢”。马嘉祺把自己的肚子挪开，凑过去亲一下他的额头，赖在他身上问他有没有好好上课，陈玺达就是从这一天开始偶尔会喊他老婆了，更多的时候还是叫他宝宝，宝宝宝宝，好像怕小孩出生之后马嘉祺就不是他一个人的宝宝了。二月忙着办休学、忙着和家人和解、忙着搬家和孕检，三月才能补过白色情人节，陈玺达给他买了金币巧克力和一束玫瑰，回家想一起炖牛肉的，结果他贴在马嘉祺背后抱着他切肉，被娇娇地骂了两句就硬了，马嘉祺好像怎么推都推不开他，实际上就是乐在其中。他们匆匆忙忙地开火，把材料都扔进去，然后滚到沙发上打炮，马嘉祺的肚子已经有点大了，和他细细的手臂对比起来有种怪异的性感，陈玺达搂着他接吻，用最基本的传教士体位和他交媾着，他们第一次在孕期插入式做爱，马嘉祺因为怀着小孩才格外羞涩，最后他们做到整个锅底都糊掉了。最后他们洗了一个鸳鸯澡，跑去吃澳门豆捞了，他们都很乖地没有偷喝酒，陈玺达陪小孕妇喝温温的豆奶，马嘉祺一边喝豆奶一边吃豆芽，背后是天街的霓虹灯闪闪，他的嘴巴红红的，陈玺达好想亲他。唯一一次吵架是马嘉祺干呕到睡不着，无论如何都不肯吃饭了，陈玺达提前起床一个小时把粥端到马嘉祺的床头柜那里，小声地哄着半梦半醒的马嘉祺喝粥，结果马嘉祺一直睡得迷迷糊糊，等到他下课回家了那碗粥还在那里，都放凉了。他钻进被子里从背后抱着马嘉祺，赌气说你是不是不想要孩子了啊，马嘉祺听到这句话呼吸顿了一下，一句话都没有讲，那是陈玺达第一次被马嘉祺冷暴力一天一夜，两个人第一次分被子睡，他连马嘉祺的手都没摸到。第二天早上，他蹲在马嘉祺面前，任马嘉祺翻来翻去地不想理他，他就在两边床头跑来跑去，最后他还是小心翼翼地跑到床上去把他整个人小心翼翼地抱住，亲他的脸，马嘉祺越往被子里缩他就把被子往下拉一点，吻他一下，最后逼得马嘉祺无处可逃，主动亲了一下他的嘴，他才幸福地上学去了。  
之后再想起这些事情其实都很快乐，等到小孩出生之后，家里找了人帮他们照顾，但晚上还是在他们房间的婴儿车里，和爸爸妈妈睡一间屋子。毕业的前一天，他们被吵得睡不着觉，开始聊一些热恋时的事情。那时他们好像两只动物恋爱，失去了性别附加的意义，只剩下两具器官相同的人类身体和两个全然不同的大脑，装着艳丽的未来，男孩和男孩，男孩和女孩。在最敏感的那秒讲出一句我们结婚吧，想抱着他的身体说一千遍结婚，抬起头看看他的眼睛，在大家都很蠢但我们充满情欲和爱的此时此刻，告诉他我坠入爱河了、我坠入情网了！马嘉祺聊到宝宝满月酒那天，陈玺达正好去考一级游泳运动员，他泡在水里摘下泳镜，看见马嘉祺坐在一截宽宽的白色台阶上，那一层台阶有点坏掉了，白色的漆掉了一大片，马嘉祺轻轻地坐在那里，望着他笑。其实马嘉祺很早就说过，在去年过年，他一个人在老家摸着肚子犹豫要不要告诉陈玺达自己好像有小孩了，他们打电话说了十年的甜言蜜语也他也没能讲出口，好像太残忍了，最后他说：陈玺达，你去偷出生证明吧，我也去偷，我们找个地方结婚吧。讲完他笑了，陈玺达也在电话那头狂笑，说原来马嘉祺原来这么hardcore。陈玺达看着他好像丝毫没有一孕傻三年的样子，想起满月酒那天爸爸妈妈都在，饭店里空调开得很足，很暖，他抬起头看着马嘉祺脱下他那件米白色的外套，把它好好地套在椅背上，把围巾也挂起来，然后他弯下腰去看婴儿车里面的宝宝，白白的脸颊上又浮起两个甜美的笑涡来。陈玺达是全世界第一个发现马嘉祺的笑涡又大又浅的那个人，如果没有亲过一定不知道它们是凉凉的，像洒到雪地上的芒果冰。马嘉祺走过来，坐到他身旁，妈妈坐在对面，找服务生给马嘉祺加了一份云吞面，陈玺达夹了一块烧鸭到他盘子里，然后在桌子下面偷牵他的手，马嘉祺也回握他的手，嘴巴里还吃着东西。这个人好像我老婆啊，他一边偷笑一边想。有一个人把一对钻石袖口掉进了蓝色大海。二十年后，就在同一天，也是星期五，他吃着一条大鱼，可鱼肚里没有发现钻石。这是雷克斯爱的巧合，讽刺家的巧合，像那些故意拍得很烂的电影其实很妙，陈玺达看着结雾的窗户，外面有行人匆匆走过，下过雨的街道湿湿的，留着水洼，他的脑袋想不出这一天有多特殊，此时此刻却很美满，美满得让人想落泪了。他想起他第一回和马嘉祺接吻啦，在江边，在夜空底下，他们才刚认识不久的时候，他们看完张震讲鬼故事那个超烂的鬼片，江水闪闪发光，亮晶晶的游船在水面上起起伏伏，像天上的钻石，水里的星星，马嘉祺被他猛地抓住手腕，脸颊通红，眼睛里闪着光，他前一秒还在讲“你怎么都不会被吓到啊”，陈玺达却贴近了对他说“你好可爱啊”，然后在他耳边轻轻吻了一下。在那个凉凉的夜，他牵着马嘉祺走了一路，最后不知道走到了哪个角落，连他也不认识路了，他打了车送马嘉祺回去，他站在车外看见马嘉祺半张脸被车窗遮住，眼睛却看着他，他心软软地伸手摸了一下他的脸，马嘉祺又笑了，和他说明天见。就这样，两年过去了。

fin.


End file.
